


Royal Runaway

by theliatris



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Daggers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rival Relationship, Swordplay, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“Help me to run away.”

Jinhyuk wakes up with a jolt, the tip of cold iron sword rests too comfortably on his neck, forcing him to open his eyes wide awake. It's Wooseok. Of course. Towering Jinhyuk, crouched down in the corner of Wooseok's room.

Jinhyuk tries to stretch his muscle, to find out his wrists are still tied with a rope, tight enough for him to find a loophole and slip away, still the same as last night before Jinhyuk was knocked out cold.

Jinhyuk sneers, he looks up at Wooseok in disbelief, did he hear him right?

“I am the prisoner here. And yet you are asking for my help to run?”

Wooseok turns his head at the door that's still closed, running impatient. Jinhyuk just notices how the guy is not wearing his royal violet and golden coat, but can guess it's inside the cloth bag over his shoulder. He wears a thick black coat the same colour as night's dark sky instead, two knifes are strapped safely on either of his thighs, and Jinhyuk can only guess how many poison vials Wooseok keep in his pocket. Though his crown is still sitting with authority atop his head, Wooseok is ready to go.

“I will untie you and help save your throne, if you help me run and swear your loyalty to me.” He finds the quickest way to explain. He starts pacing around back and forth, looking at the window he has already prepared to open, but making sure his sword stays in front of Jinhyuk's neck.

Jinhyuk rubs his finger where a royalty ring resides, the state of his throne doesn't faze him much, his father falls sick and just appoints him to act as a regent temporarily, exactly a week ago before Wooseok decided to struck him when he is still busy juggling between the new responsibilities, failing to catch some sleep and rests.

“I thought your father wants us to marry, to combine two powers from different kingdoms.” Jinhyuk mentions, they have always been told about this.

Which ever since it's being talked about in a feast one of the two kingdoms held, Wooseok has shown his disagreement. Which ever since they started attending political meeting and training together about magic, about how to rule a kingdom, about ethics, Wooseok always finds a way to show how much he dislikes Jinhyuk. First exhibit: Wooseok always leaves with his squad in training.

“It was before.” Wooseok hisses. He crouches down and points his sword at Jinhyuk's tied wrists and stares directly at the kidnapped prince's eyes. Jinhyuk waits.

“He wanted us to marry because he knew your father is going to be sick —which, you can already guess how can he get sick now?—, he thought by having two princes combined power he can let us have our moments in a small court and he will rule both kingdoms as your father is unable to rule.”

“Is that why you disagree?” Jinhyuk raises his eyebrows, to which Wooseok snarls at.

“No. Yes, but no! I have other reasons.”

Wooseok continues, ignoring Jinhyuk's muffled laughter.

He really can't read the situation now?

“I tried my best negotiation skill to persuade my father that we really don't have to combine power with your kingdom, that it's just not worth it to fight over your territory and all that —no offense—, I didn't like the idea of controlling your father. But he won't listen.”

“I kidnapped you because I thought, if you are removed from the picture, he won't find a reason, or a link to be a bridge between our kingdoms. I planned to hide you until he gives up, and I can make it by persuading him that a prince so easy to be kidnapped won't be able to protect me.”

Jinhyuk frowns. He nudges his hands against Wooseok's sword and Wooseok nearly startles, but he quickly masks it.

“Sorry, no offense.”

Jinhyuk grunts. He wants to complain that he is not easy to be kidnapped. In fact, he is here because he followed Wooseok last night. He was fast to notice someone was infiltrating his estate, he is only here because he didn't strike back when he knew it's Wooseok. But no point in that right now.

“Anyway. What he failed, or we, failed to calculate is that the king would appoint you as regent instead.. It changed everything. Once I realized my mistake, I planned to talk you and find a solution. But now because I—”

“Because you kidnapped me, my throne is empty. My guards are looking for me. And your father's spy has told him that I am not on my seat, so he will attack?” Jinhyuk cuts Wooseok's sentence. There is spark of rage through his black obsidian.

“I can help. I can help make this right so let's run.” Wooseok slices Jinhyuk's rope, trying to cover his panic over Jinhyuk's anger. He is about to grab Jinhyuk's arm when it's his arm who gets grabbed instead.

“You should have talked to me about your father. Not deciding to help by thinking of strategy alone.” Jinhyuk pulls Wooseok behind him as he jumps over Wooseok's window, they land in the roof of a balcony below. Making sure it doesn't bring too much noise. Jinhyuk has learnt about this skill a lot through his father himself, and he has always challenged Wooseok to pretend like they have always been there in the class when they were late or sneaking out. Wooseok was always angry over the unnecessary challenges, but guess he is able to pick up the skill thanks to that.

They keep jumping from one roof to another, until Jinhyuk kicks the guard standing next to stable right at his back. He stands next to him, making sure he is knocked out, stopping Wooseok when he reaches for a poison from his coat by tightening his grip on his other hand.

One horse is awake, its eyes looking at their movement in silence. Without asking, Jinhyuk gently pulls the rein forwards and brings the brown horse next to Wooseok, whose brows are furrowed now.

“Only one? We have a lot of horses.”

“No time.” Jinhyuk stares at Wooseok, his chin points at the saddle, as if to remind Wooseok that they are in a hurry because of his own decision.

So Wooseok climbs up. Helped by Jinhyuk who is sitting behind him immediately. He pulls the rein in front of Wooseok. They march towards Jinhyuk's kingdom across the other land and hope that they will have enough time to prepare everyone before Wooseok's father and his armies attack. They can only wish the sky doesn't get orange until they arrive.

“Good luck to us.” Jinhyuk whispers from behind.

***

It was a long night. Wooseok and Jinhyuk had just sent Jinhyuk's father away with his chariot along with a few guards to guide him, when they heard a battle cry. It's probably still kilometers away, but the sound of horses, people running, chariots being pulled off, it's clear Wooseok's father brings everyone he can take. Wooseok had his training squad gathered to help him scattering around traps and they got in their hidden position already. But half of Jinhyuk's knights were still on the way to be back.

“You have got a lot of questioning after this is over.” Jinhyuk blurts, now riding on his own, a white mare. His armies are ready following him from behind, marching towards the defense line of their kingdom.

Wooseok unscathed his sword, pacing his brown horse next to his used to be enemy. Can't believe he is actually here, helping Jinhyuk to push off his father from attacking.

“Or maybe we can leave everything behind and start anew somewhere, forgets the throne and live like a common mortal in wildlife.”

“If you don't want to go against your father, and my father is away already, I mean..”

Wooseok turned his head to Jinhyuk, trying to see if he was joking or not. His expression was unreadable, not to mention how he was wearing a mask now, red and golden mask he is always so proud of. It's part of his item which he has binded, they say.

Wooseok kept moving forwards, nobody has to know how his brain was frozen for the offer. For the first time.

***

Wooseok's back is hurting all over. He can't even sleep soundly, avoiding the fact that they are now residing in Wooseok's secret estate. A tower and small fortress he builds in a cliff above the ocean. He brings Jinhyuk and his squad here for the first time this morning, right when the sun is rolling over to welcome their not so victory.

He has sent a messenger to Jinhyuk's guards so his father can be led here as well. They have fought a lot. They negotiated a lot. Wooseok even gulped small portion of his own poison before going into the battle. He need something else that's painful and bitter and helps him being more immune when he is facing his own greedy father.

They took down several knights from his father's side. Jinhyuk throwing his kick and dagger left and right. Dagger that's enchanted to always come back to him. Wooseok showed his swordmanship magnificently.

Sometimes, King Kim's general would plung himself behind Jinhyuk and attempted to stab his back, but Wooseok was quick to hold his sword away. Sometimes, it was Jinhyuk who had to protect Wooseok's back from enemy's target, despite being their prince, the king's madness has sent everyone to succumb into darkness.

In the end, they called for a truce. Jinhyuk offered the kingdom as long as he gets to keep his people. All of them. So Wooseok's father would only get the land. Somehow, because the land was rich by itself, Wooseok's father agreed. Looking as how his best general has been down.

Wooseok sees Jinhyuk in different light now. Seeing as how he quickly responds to what might be best for his people. Because everyone knows Wooseok's father wouldn't let them live peacefully without the agreement.

Somehow, what he saw few months back when Jinhyuk was surrounded by so many people, princessess and princes, of how they all wanted to be taught ancient magic and enhanced spying ability to him, of how those princesses kissed Jinhyuk's cheeks repeatedly, all of those don't matter anymore.

His jealousy. His ambition to get better at everything else because Jinhyuk has mastered the art of magic. It faded little by little.

Wooseok thinking of how he is here now. Running away from his father who insisted he must marry the guy he doesn't want, the very same guy he is running away with. The irony.

He is about to close his eyes again in his bed when he heard a knock. Jinhyuk walks inside and stops at his side.

Wooseok is just about to whine, he still need sleep, he doesn't want to seek for potential land nor talk to this guy now.

But then Jinhyuk extends his hand towards his half closed lid. The familiar scent greets Wooseok's nostrils.

There were two different kind of flowers in Jinhyuk's hand. White poppies and Poeny.

Wooseok is confused at first, but seeing as how Jinhyuk doesn't move, he decides to take it while still lying down. He instinctively brings them to smell it.

“Do you like that?”

Wooseok nods. “I do like it.”

Jinhyuk grins at that, he helps Wooseok pulling his blanket up and says, “Remember, you said once you let me go I must swear loyalty to you. I guess that doesn't sound like a bad bargain.”

Wooseok stunned.

“Now rest some more. I will go outside and talk with the others about our plan. You can join us later.”

Jinhyuk taps Wooseok's forehead twice, gently taps before rubbing it carefully.

“Sleep, sleep, sleep, little one.”

What Wooseok's mother used to do. How does Jinhyuk know?

Wooseok guesses, beside seeking for a new land, there are a lot he still has to discover about Jinhyuk.

***


	2. The Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: several months after their Runaway, takes places in the same universe as Weishin Royal Runaway AU  
> Contains 🔞 scene at the end with ⚠ mark, please don't proceed if you are underage or is uncomfortable with such content.
> 
> Another tag: swordsplay, sexual tension, porn with feeling, use of dagger, praise kink, slight degradation, vows

——————————

“We are friends now, right?” It's the third time this week. The third time Wooseok said the same thing and Jinhyuk had to refrain himself from flinching in an obvious way.

They were walking by the creek of Plum river toward a forest near Isle of Rock, their new neighbor court. Jinhyuk had found a new land where he could give his people a new home, in Isle of Grass. It's much smaller than his previous kingdom, located around small neutral courts who only care about nature around them rather than power. Jinhyuk thought it would be perfect, his people is his kingdom, a place will just be a place. Not to mention his father needed some tranquility in order to recover. Woosek helped him a lot. Ever since their runaway, he has stayed with him in seeking for new place. Sparring with his squad. Helped his father to recover thanks to his wide range of knowledge in poison. It is a little funny, considering Jinhyuk was the one who had to swear loyalty to Wooseok, but here he was, having Wooseok following him around. Not that he complained.

“Don't think I have forgiven you for that one time you got me attacked by a group of obsessed admirers of yours, though.”

Jinhyuk jumped over a rock and landed in front of Wooseok. Now walking backwardly as his eyebrows were knitted, he looked at Wooseok in demanding stare.

“You were attacked?”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. It was upsetting enough that even after they stopped being enemies (in which the enemies status was mostly self proclaimed by Wooseok), Jinhyuk never addressed the problem nor apologized for it. Now he pretended not to remember?

“Back in the training academy along with the Gentry's Heirs. After you had a fight with me because I ruined one of your magic plants.”

Jinhyuk's mouth opened when he remembered. It was one of a rare herb where he got after sacrificing his promise with his favorite lecturer to practice archery. In the only chance he got from Sakura, that he could go with her under the sea, diving to Sakura's mother territory. All to acquire the said magic herb.

That day was also the first time Wooseok got a spare time from his packed training schedule, to join archery. But then the lecturer said the class was canceled just because Jinhyuk couldn't come. Wooseok was fuming. The explanation about how it's more effective when everyone could come because archery class only had few students, didn't even register on Wooseok's system anymore. He was mad.

So, when Jinhyuk was back in the evening when the sun was almost set, Wooseok shoved his sword in front of his chest.

“You think you are a High King or something so everyone has to follow you?”

Jinhyuk was confused. He tried to push Wooseok's sword aside, and attemped to explain. But he forgot this was Wooseok. Wooseok who was the best student in swordmanship. So it shouldn't be a surprise when Wooseok was quick as lightning. His sword moved swiftly to Jinhyuk's neck, right below his chin. Sakura could only watch next to them. She knew trying to interfere at that point would only danger Jinhyuk and angered Wooseok's further.

“Just answer me. What on earth was so important that you had to SKIP archery class?”

The cold iron was making a friction under Jinhyuk's jaw when he answered. “This herb, Queen of the Middle Sea only accept a visit today so I had to go.”

Then what happened afterwards was too quick. Wooseok challenged Jinhyuk into a sudden duel right in front of the academy yard, and Wooseok kicked the plant (unintentional or not) but the herb was ruined. Now both of them were fuming and they were jabbing at each other throat, one with dagger, one with a silver iron sword.

“You think everyone shall bow down to your need? Who are you?” Wooseok walked in cirle, he swung his sword before coming at Jinhyuk's waist, Jinhyuk stumbled but managed to dodge. He lunged his dagger to Wooseok, stopping at a part below his ear, point attached on Wooseok's neck mole.

Jinhyuk sneered. “You are so fiery. Easy to assume. You keep talking about bowdown when I never ask anyone to. What's for? Unless you mean another bow?”

Wooseok was furious. He elbowed the dagger until it's darted far enough from their spot. Wooseok pushed Jinhyuk, the older guy was taller than him, but Wooseok was strong enough with his muscle. Wooseok sat on Jinhyuk's chest, who was too flabbergasted to counter attack.

“Stop thinking you can make such a joke to me. We are only here because of the arranged marriage which I will never ever agree for. You should have just cooperated instead of sucking to my father and lecturer's to show just how good you are in magic unlike most of us. Stop thinking we are so close I can easily forgive and tolerate you.”

They only stopped when the moon apeared, causing them to be ashamed.

Jinhyuk was too stunned to move. Did he go too far? So he stayed on his position, staring at the night sky, when Wooseok slung his sword and walked away, going home. Until today, he never knew that Wooseok didn't come home right away. He didn't know that the rest of the students who usually asked him about magic lesson, attacked Wooseok on the way home. He never knew that it was one of the reason why Wooseok hated him a lot.

Because everyone likes Jinhyuk. They were scared of Wooseok. But their jealousy was bigger. And jealousy is a powerful force. It is able to create a clouded sense of bravery. Clouding judgement.

Jinhyuk just regrets that he failed to notice how people attacked Wooseok behind him. How he failed to protect someone he wishes to have a better development relationship with him.

How he had an attempt to know more about Wooseok through his squad, through his caretaker after his mother passed away, yet he failed to notice the guy himself. How Wooseok kept what's outside school stayed outside school and never reported it. How he failed to notice that Wooseok's father expected him to be better than Jinhyuk in everything. How he failed to notice that Wooseok's father was too greedy for power and Wooseok was just used as one of the tool to gain more. So. It became understandable how Wooseok hated the arranged marriage, of him. How much he tried to avoid him so he could stop acting hostile.

So Jinhyuk didn't understand how it all started until they came to this point today. After Wooseok's confession and his proper apology, explanation, all their talk along the way when they went back from the forest to their castle, everything maybe feel lighter.

Or how the day after Wooseok asked Jinhyuk to help him practice archery without bad memory of the past anymore. Or how Wooseok's squad was starting to tease them it eventually got to their head. Jinhyuk didn't know how.

Maybe it's Wooseok who started it. Maybe it's him. Maybe it's both of them who wanted it. After months of tension and weeks of pining. Maybe it's just how it is.

“I don't want to be your friend, now that I think about it.” Jinhyuk starts once they arrives at the top of stairs. Oh how it is him who started.

“You don't?” Wooseok playfully unsheathes his sword again, they have just done sparring earlier.

“Maybe I don't.” Jinhyuk shares a meaningful look to Wooseok, to which he understands. They are no longer under an obligation to marry, date, whatever it is. But they are free to either avoid it or pursue it. It is them after all.

So it doesn't feel strange anymore when Wooseok immediately pulls Jinhyuk to his room. Locking its door.

“You should have been thankful to be my friend.” Wooseok stifles a laugh, Jinhyuk shakes his head.

⚠

“I don't wanna be your friend. I want your sword on my neck.”

“Then you better not regret it, my king.”

Wooseok traces his own fingers on the edge of his silver sword as he advances towards Jinhyuk, who is now sitting on the corner of the bed. Wooseok advances. Pushing Jinhyuk's chest until he falls and lie down. Wooseok climbs onto the bed. Taking Jinhyuk dagger from his pocket and slipping it between Jinhyuk's grip.

“For one time you behave, you can play with your dagger. So please, be a good king and let me do my job if you want your reward.”

But Jinhyuk is a little impatient. So he pulls the guy shorter than him easily, nibbling on his lips to taste all the shouts he has ever shared. Jinhyuk holds his dagger backfacing Wooseok's neck when he put his palms on his jaw, he kisses Wooseok like he would never be able to again. The yearning. The waiting. It is poured all over their sloppy kiss.

Which Wooseok nearly reciprocates. Almost letting Jinhyuk's tongue in until he snaps himself.

Wooseok retracts himself from the kiss, pulls himself down to free from Jinhyuk's arms before he grabs them atop Jinhyuk's head.

“I told you to behave.” Wooseok's voice comes out hoarsher than Jinhyuk thought it would. He puts the edge of his sword against Jinhyuk's cheeks. Jinhyuk can feel the cold iron grazing his skin slowly, careful enough not to hurt him, but with enough pressure that he almost whimpers. Wooseok moves down to Jinhyuk's stomach, where he can find a clothing belt of their royal garment. Wooseok bites it. Looking up at Jinhyuk in the process. He pulls the clothes slowly with his teeth.

“Turns out our king has to be tied up.” Wooseok flashes a smile, trying to tie Jinhyuk's wrists up above his head all using his teeth and one hand. Meanwhile Wooseok continues to play with his sword, without looking, but with perfect precision how he drags the sharp weapon from Jinhyuk's ankle, up, up, until his leg. He grazes Jinhyuk's cotton pants with enough pressure, still moving up until his thigh. He holds the brown leather hilt tightly when he presses the middle part of his sword against Jinhyuk's south.

Wooseok's corner of the lip lifts up when Jinhyuk looks at him with pleading eyes. Can't hold it no more.

So Wooseok pulls Jinhyuk's pants. Smug smile never really leaves his face. The lust in Jinhyuk's eyes is making him almost exploded. To have him wanting him. To know how much he has waited for him even after his previous treatment.

“I don't want to be your friend either. Friends don't do this. Enemies might be.”

Wooseok slips his hand inside. He traces his fingers from the top to the bottom tip. Carefully. Slowly.

“And lovers... might be.” Wooseok pulls up Jinhyuk's top with his free hand and plants a kiss on his stomach, on his bare skin. Causing Jinhyuk to shiver. He never knows he would want Wooseok this much. He was yearning from his touch and love. But never thought the effect of every contact, every skinship, would burn his chest and makes him to want more. And more. So when Wooseok is pumping him quickly all the while kissing his waist. Kissing his thighs. Biting him. Tugging his teeth. Jinhyuk just lost it. He throws his head back calling for Wooseok's name. Who is now smiling like he never was.

So when Jinhyuk's wrists are untied and granted access, he flips Wooseok beneath him almost immediately. He kisses his laughter that's echoing in his ears. He rubs his cheeks affectionately. He never wants someone this much before.

“I love you. I always do.” Jinhyuk looks at Wooseok whose eyes are gleaming under the light. Holding his weight using his knees and elbows around Wooseok.

“If you love me, king. Then swear your fidelity to me. With your bronze dagger against my neck. I will swear my loyalty back to you.”

God damn. Jinhyuk loves his playful side so much.

So he kisses him again. The kind that makes them have difficulty in breathing. But the kind that makes them want it more. They part with their saliva pulls apart. Sloppy in their lips.

“Kim Wooseok, high prince. I swear my fidelity to you. Because you are the only man I can trust to protect my back with your swordmanship. The only man I can trust with my heart. You have broken them before. It's immune now. For I love you. I love you.” He unsheathes his dagger and thrusts the sharp point of bronze on Wooseok's neck, a little above his collarbone. Wooseok gasps. The cold metal sends a shiver to his spine.

“My king. Jinhyuk.” He stutters. “I love you for as long as you love me. And with this weapon as a witness, I swear my loyalty to you. For now. And never. Never stop.”

Then they share a kiss again. More hungry than before when Jinhyuk prepares Wooseok. They share a kiss again whenever they seek for air for a few seconds. They share a kiss when Jinhyuk thrusts his shaft slowly inside Wooseok's anal. Wooseok cries. He is beyond happy. So he wraps his arms tightly onto Jinhyuk, scratching his back when Jinhyuk's starting to move. The strong knight Jinhyuk who moves.

“You're so good. Wooseok. My love Wooseok..”

So they share a kiss again when Wooseok can't help himself from screaming the older guy's name. It's only Jinhyuk and just Jinhyuk.

It's only Jinhyuk. In Wooseok's loud groan when he reaches his star.

It's only Wooseok. Whom Jinhyuk whispers in between his naughty kisses behind his ears. Among his tongue that's grazing his own dagger. Between the sensual lick on the left part of Wooseok's neck. His favorite.

Of how that night becomes the beginning of their favorite nights of knights.

Because they scream their name and only their name.  
.


End file.
